Tsubasa1212
Tsubasa1212 is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on July 2012. He has the rank Knight, 2,090 posts, and over 1,634 likes received. His popular Racers roleplay topic "Underground Racers League / Garage" was where he spent most of his visits to the LMBs. He was known to often snap at users without thinking first. He once made a speech about how sorry he was to Dwarfminefan580. Tsubasa's a relatively well-known user of the LEGO Message Boards and he gets irritated when people don't pay him any attention. He was a very good friend of shadow7210's. This has been proven, as shadow often gently teases him, but Tsubasa rarely snaps back. He has been #1 on the 24 hour like list many times, his popular topic; "Official Apology To Dwarfy" received over 53 likes in the first 3 days of its posting. He was often known to get irritated when he doesn't rank up faster than other users. He had over 523 likes while he was still ranked Minotaur, which proves that likes are not the sole factor in ranking up. He posted his retirement speech on December 8, 2012. He made another topic about his retirement which everybody ignored, and his response was: "That shows how much people ignore people like me :(" He decided to stay on the LMBs, due to his good friends supporting him, and he quoted: 'Plus, how can I stay away?'. Tsubasa stopped posting in 2014. There was a rumor that it was because of his grudge against Dwarfminefan580. He used to only post in his 'Underground Racers League', where he and CaptainOfSwag roleplayed, but since then decided to join the community a bit more, which lead him to join the Wiki. In Tsubasa's topic 'SOMETHING SHOULD REPLACE STUDS!', Dwarfminefan580 posted his opinion, and Tsubasa took it the wrong way. He then stated 2 considerably 'unnecessary' posts, and his best friend CaptainOfSwag (also known as Zakmuir) replied, saying he might not hang out with Tsubasa at their Racing League. Tsubasa was very upset by this, and he stated "I am rethinking my decision to stay." His other best friend, Samed5 decided to retire from the LMBs. Tsubasa was very upset by this and stated: 'If anyone, ANYONE mentions Samed in a bad way, they will regret it.'. He even stated if CaptainOfSwag retires, then so will he because CaptainOfSwag is his final active friend, apart from Shadow. Friends *Zakmuir *Samed5 *NXTGen_ *CaptainOfSwag *Shadow7210 *Tsubasa1313 *YouWillPerish Triva *Tsubasa1212 joined the Message Boards because he was bored. *His username: 'Tsubasa' is based off a Japanese anime character, Tsubasa Ootori from Beyblade: Metal Fusion. *He often would get up at 1am and go on the computer until 7am, when his parents got up. *His original best friend, Samed5 used to argue a lot with him. He makes allot of topics, Some popular ones include, "Underground Racers Leauge/Garage." And the MB CHILLAX ROOM. *He is friends with shadow7210, although this is little-known. Shadow often teases him beacase of his name, his signature, and his apparent incapability of apologizing.